Whole World Undead
by Death Spire
Summary: WARNING: In the event of a zombie apocalypse, don't trust the Italian! Rated T because, well, zombies. Also, there are character deaths. But what kind of zombie story would this be if everyone lived!
1. Chapter 1

_My entire body… is on fire... _This was the last conscious thought that passed through the mind of Italy Veneziano before he blacked out… probably for good.

Italy sat in the meeting room, nodding his head back and forth while humming a tune of his own invention. The meeting went on just like any other; someone would get up to talk, then someone would disagree and retaliate with something that had nothing to do with their present situation, and Germany, always Germany, would slam his fists on the desk and yell at them to stay on track.

Sometime during this normal morning chaos, Italy stopped humming and put his hand up to his eye, rubbing it before continuing his song.

France got up to speak and said something that made England yell and then America laughed.

Italy once again used the palm of his hand to rub at his right eye. For some reason, it was aching dully, as if something had wedged itself just behind his pupil. Ignoring it, for fear of Germany yelling at him, Italy wiped the water from his eye and tried harder to pay attention.

Germany got up to speak when a loud shout came from the back of the room.

"SHIT!" America yelled, his chair falling over.

"America!" Germany yelled, clearly frustrated. "What happened?"

"It's my left arm… it just started hurting really bad all of the sudden!" America responded, pulling himself back up to his feet and rubbing his arm.

England looked up, annoyance and concern mixing on his face. "Does it still hurt?"

America pulled out his chair and sat down, still holding his arm. "No, it just stopped…"

"Well, if we're done with that distraction..." Germany rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache.

Italy stopped listening, Germany's voice droning on as background noise. His eye was beginning to burn. Italy raised his hand, interrupting Germany.

"Veh, Germany, my eye hurts!" He squeaked.

Germany sighed. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Italy nodded, standing up. He'd go wash his eye out in the sink and see if he had an eyelash in it or something.

He made his way out the door and started walking down the hallway. "Oops.." Italy said, still holding his eye. "I forgot where the bathroom was again." Italy continued walking down the hall, looking for the door with a bathroom sign on it.

He finally found one… but it displayed the outline of a pink figure with a dress on it.

Clutching his eye, Italy let out a nervous whine before pushing open the door. He looked around, making sure that the bathroom was empty before entering. Italy ran to the faucet and turned on the water, leaning down and splashing water into his eye, flinching every time a drop went in. He heard the door creak open and his head quickly shot up.

"Oh, miss! I'm so sorry-" He stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening in shock. "... Ch… China..?"

The asian nation staggered into the bathroom, his eyes glazed over. At the sound of Italy's voice his head shot up. Italy stifled a scream, noticing the little bit of foam that trickled out from the corner of China's mouth.

"China!" Italy yelled, almost in tears. "You- you need help! Come on, Germany will know what to do-" He reached out to grab China's sleeve, but recoiled quickly as China snapped his teeth at him. "China, what's wrong?!"

China's only response was a snarl as he lunged himself on top of Italy, his teeth snapping hungrily at Italy's throat.

Italy screamed in terror, tears now flooding down the side of the face. His chest was filled with a mix of fear, confusion, and down right terror, all of them mixed into one package.

"China!" He begged. "What are you doing! Please stop!"

This only seemed to excited him more.

Italy struggled under China, trying to get him off. He managed to roll over and slip out of his grip. He stood, China grabbing at his ankles, and made a mad dash to the bathroom door. He managed to pull it shut behind him just as China found his way back onto his feet.

Italy fell backwards, staring at the bathroom door in horror. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and found himself unable to even move. _The look in China's eyes…_ Italy thought. _Was that even him?_

Summoning a strength he didn't know he had, Italy scrambled to his feet and only hesitated a moment before running back towards the meeting room. He barely noticed as his eye continued to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy burst into the meeting room, a fresh supply of tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"Germany, everybody, it's China-"

For a moment it seemed as if the world itself had stopped moving. He felt the air get sucked out of his lungs as if he had just been punched in the gut- not that he would have felt it if he had. A strange numbness descended over Italy as he struggled to comprehend the bloody scene in front of him, but he found himself unable, so he tried a trick Germany had taught him; take in your surroundings one thing at a time if you can't do it all at once.

First of all, the meeting room table had been completely flipped, as if someone had tried to create barrier between himself and… something else. Italy didn't think it worked very well.

Next he noticed the string of gunfire that decorated the wall, splattering across in a similar pattern to the blood that was drenching the carpet. And that led him to notice the next item on his comprehension checklist: the body.

The figure was lying face down, so he wouldn't have been able to tell who it was had it not been for the navy blue and white hanbok that was still mostly in tact.

"K- Korea!" Italy screamed. He momentarily lost all control of his vocal cords, letting out devastated sobbs of hopelessness as he collapsed onto the floor. He dragged himself closer to Korea's limp figure. He rolled over the body, trying to get a look at his face. He had the same glossy eyed expression as China, and there was a little bit of foam trailing out of the corner of his mouth.

Italy remembered just after South Korea's war how they would sometimes hang out. Even after that, they would still visit each other. Seeing his friend like this was something he never thought he'd see. But one thought still troubled him; _Korea was a nation, right? How could he die? It should be impossible… right?_

Italy stood and covered his mouth to try and prevent himself from throwing up. He wiped away the tears in his eyes as took a shaky breath. He had to find the others. He needed to know what happened.

He staggered out the door, barely able to walk straight as he made his way down the hallway that seemed so much longer than it did a few minutes ago. His right eye stung furiously, and at first he assumed that it was just the tears, but then he realized that it was only in his right eye. He covered it with his palm and continued moving forwards, not wanting to be in the building any longer than he had to.

Germany, America, France, England and Japan all retreated out of the meeting room and then proceeded to barricade themselves in the men's bathroom. They had no idea where the other's went. Everyone had panicked and ran in different directions.

Everyone in the room immediately went to work trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" England started off.

Japan looked the most shaken. "I don't know… Korea just…and China... I don't know…"

Everyone paused a moment.

_That's right…_ Germany thought. _Korea was Japan's brother…_

America was the next to speak. "Hey, guys, wasn't Italy supposed to be in here?"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances as Germany did a double take of the room. "Italy! Don't tell me… Did anyone see where China went?!"

"I think he slipped out of the room after… after Korea went down." France said, casting a nervous glance at Japan. Japan had suddenly gotten very quiet, clutching his chest like his heart was about to shatter.

America's eyes widened in concern. "You don't think that-"

"No!" Germany interrupted him. "That's impossible. Italy is a nation, so he couldn't possibly get hurt too badly. And if China did find him… he couldn't… die…"

"... Korea did…" Japan whispered.

All the nations looked up at him, shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Japan!" England blurted. "You can't just say that-"

"But I did… I mean… I'm sorry. It's just… My chest hurts." Japan said, staring intently at the floor.

England moved forwards and put his hand on Japan's shoulder. "It's okay Japan. We're all sorry for your loss. It's… hard to lose someone you care about."

"You don't understand…" Japan said, looking up. "My chest… physically hurts. I think I'm sick, or something."

"Now that you mention it…" America interjected, stepping forwards. "My left arm is hurting again…"

Germany looked around. "That's odd… now you mention it, my ear kind of hurts."

"And my hand." England added.

"My leg hurts, too." France stated.

"Do you think the same thing is happening to the others?" America piped in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" England snapped.

"I mean, think about it… You saw how Korea and China were acting."

"I think he may be onto something." France said. "I remember that just before the meeting Korea said his head hurt and I saw China acting like he had a stomach ache."

"Are you saying that you think we're all going to end up like… that?" England asked, starting to look worried.

"We can't say we're not…" America almost whispered.

The room went dead silent as everyone tried to process this new piece of information.

Germany looked down at the tiled floor and couldn't help but hold his breath.

_One thing's for sure…_ Germany thought. _I'm going to do whatever it takes to find Italy… After all… We're allies…_

**Hey! Sorry to disappoint all of you, but there aren't going to be any pairings, so don't get too worked up. Also, please comment on how you think this is going so far; I've always loved Hetalia and zombies, but this is my first time combining the two, and I could really use some feedback! Thank you and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Hey guys! I've decided to start something new: ******_**The Nation's Guide to Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse!**_******It's basically the place where the nations can take what they've learned so far about surviving and share it with you! See the end of the chapter for your first piece of advice.****

**Canada picked up his cell phone and tried dialing his brother's number, knitting his eyebrows together in concern. He knew that something was wrong, and after China and Korea tried to rip everyone's throats out, he could tell that things were going to get a whole lot worse. Call it what you will; a sixth sense, or just common sense; but when it came to telling when things were going to take a turn for the worse there were none better than Canada, the timid nation whom no one ever seemed to notice.**

**He put the tiny piece of plastic up to his ear and held his breath, somehow expecting the recording that played from the other side.**

**"****_Hey, this is America! Just kidding, it's just a voice mail! Got ya though, didn't I?"_**

**Canada sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.**

**"****_Anyways, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I'm ou-"_**

**America's voice was suddenly cut off by a single, beeping tone that played on repeat, causing Canada's concern to deepen. He hung up and tried again, but it appeared that his attempt was futile as he was greeted by the same repeating tone.**

**Sighing, Canada turned his attention to the window of the room he had locked himself in, something catching his eye. The image he saw was something that both surprised and horrified him. The people who were loitering in the streets all wandered along aimlessly, as if they had no where better to be than in plain sight of the merciless sun that beat down on them with a vengeance. But that didn't disturb Canada as much as the blood that seemed to drench the clothing of some of the people that wandered by the window.**

**Canada recoiled away from the window, his lunch trying to force it's way back up its stomach. He had never been good with blood, but that wasn't the worst part. It was the look in the eyes of the unfortunate pedestrian that seemed to spot Canada through the glass and then proceeded to press his face against the window as if he was trying to pass through to reach the violet eyed blond that could only stare back in disgust and horror.**

**Canada shook his head in disbelief. ****_This can't be true… I'm dreaming… This looks like one of America's apocalypse movies he's always watching…_**

**He watched as the pedestrian moved away from the window, wandering back into the street to join his fellow dead eyed friends.**

**_But if this isn't a dream… Those people are hurt! Someone needs to help them!_**

**Canada exited his sanctuary and slinked cautiously to the front door, only hesitating a moment before gently easing it open. He walked into the street and eyed the people around him uneasily. His common sense had never failed him before, and right now it was telling him that he was making a very bad decision. But he didn't turn around; he wasn't going to chicken out of helping someone who needed help just because the voice in his head said that it wasn't a good decision. He almost laughed at himself, and he probably would have if he were in any other situation. Maybe he really wasn't that different from his brother.**

**"****Hey," he said as loudly as he could, which still wasn't very loud, trying to get the attention of the people who walked past him like he didn't even exist. Nothing new there.**

**Realizing that he would have to try a little harder, Canada grabbed a passing man's arm to catch his attention. "Sir, I'm sorry, but are you okay?"**

**The man turned to face him and Canada staggered backwards, trying to stifle a scream that threaten to rise up his throat.**

**The man's face would burn itself into Canada's memory forever. His skin was a sickly pale color and his eyes, that seemed to be trying to recede themselves into his head, were glossed over as if he weren't even really seeing Canada. As if their previous occupant was no longer inside. An unpleasant mixture of blood, foam, and saliva trailed down his face form the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. Even his teeth were stained the crimson color of blood.**

**Canada turned to run back to the door, but the man lurched forwards and with the powerful snap of his jaws bit down hungrily on Canada's fore arm. Canada screamed in agony, using all of his strength to push the man away and tear his arm free of his teeth. As soon as he forced the man off of him, Canada turned and ran back to the building, trying to slam the door back shut. The man's howl had attracted several other crazies and they all began to push against the glass door, trying desperately to get in and reach their next meal.**

**"****What… what the hell is going on?" Canada breathed, clutching his arm.**

**Noticing that the door probably wouldn't forever, Canada retreated back to his safe room, locking the door behind him.**

**_**The Nation's Guide to Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse**_******, entry one:****

****Even when you think you know better, no one knows better than common sense, eh?****

****~Canada~****


End file.
